Thorin Oakenshields One And Only Queen
by shihlover
Summary: This is my FanFiction about Thorin and my O/C. My O/C is Tamina, she younger sister of Bilbo Baggins and she joined him on his Unexpected Journey. Bilbo and his sister are humans, and I made Thorin and the rest of his company Dunedain. This takes place just before the company gets to Erebor. Tamina has found out she loves Thorin, and she believes that he does not love her. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me Why?

_***** Authors Note: Hello! This is my first FanFiction! I will add more chapters to this story if people like it. I would like some nice constructive comments! Thank you and enjoy! *****_

*** **Chapter One: Tell Me Why?** ***

I always knew I was never going to marry or fall in love. I was in the understanding that the only people I would ever love, and be loved for in return, is my adopted deceased parents and my adopted brother, Bilbo. That does not mean that I am rude or unfriendly to other people, it is just that I can not trust anyone else. Probably has to do with my being abandoned on my adopted parents door nineteen years, so it came as a huge surprise, when three months ago, thirteen Dunedain men and a Wizard came barging into our home and our hearts. At first after we joined their quest, I especially had a hard time warming up to all these strange men (as I am the only woman here), but I soon began to care for them deeply, and the men with me and Bilbo. Some took longer, but they all accept the two of us now. So deeply, that now I would do anything to protect each and every man in this company. But I found out all of a sudden in Laketown that my feelings for Thorin went much farther than that of a friendship. I love him, so much that it now hurts to be around him as he will never love me, as I am just a plain boring girl, and he is to be a King. He deserves much more than me.

We are now near Erebor, my Dunedain companions home. Their mountain is the most beautiful, breathtaking thing I have ever seen. Its peak rises high above the clouds and it truly does looks lonely. I have left the men to be alone with my feelings (as this is the first chance I have had since we all left Laketown), and have now walked a fair ways away to a river. I never would have done this back before I started this journey, walk somewhere I do not know by myself, but now I know how to fight and fend for myself so I can. Of course Bilbo thought I shouldn't go alone (always such a worrier he is), but he knows that when I set my mind to something, nothing stops me. I turn my face down to look at my reflection in the stream. My plain face stares back and I grow angry and splash my image in the water till it distorts away. Maybe, just maybe, if I were pretty, not shy, and brave I would have a chance that he would love me.

"Something troubles you." Thorin's voice rumbles behind me and I jump. It is not a question, it is a statement.

"Why would you think that?" I say quietly. Glancing over my shoulder quickly at him and I see his arms are crossed and he is leaning against a tree. I look away quickly. It is too painful to look at him.

"You have been silent and distant since Laketown. And I have never seen you angry like this. Tell me why." He says.

I shake my head no.

He sighs and comes over and helps me off the ground so I am standing and staring at him. "Tell me why?" He says. I look at him and I see he is not wearing all his armor and furs, just a loose white shirt, pants, and his sword. He is so handsome, nothing like the ugly I.

"I cannot." I whisper and look at the ground. And against my will I find myself crying. I am surprised as I have not been able to cry since my adoptive parents died.

Thorin looks at my face alarm in his eyes. "Please tell me, no matter what it is I will understand, support, and protect you. Did someone hurt you?" He says rubbing my arm reassuringly. His voice rose at his ending sentence.

I've had enough, I have to tell him, although it will end up hurting me much more, he has the right to know. I look at him, straight in those striking blue eyes of his and say "T-Thorin, I love you! Even though I know that you will never love me! A-and, that is why I am sad a-and angry!" Once I say all that I yank my arm from his grasp and run blindly away through the trees. I can barely see from the tears in my eyes, and I am vaguely aware that he is running after me. Why would he be running after me? I feel him grabbing my arm and he twists me towards himself. He pushes his lips against mine and kisses me roughly on the lips. I melt into him. We fit together so perfectly, how can I be experiencing this? Why is he kissing me?

"Is that all you are worried about? You must know how I feel... Tamina Baggins, I love you!" He says breaking apart. His voice has pain and longing in it. I stare at him wide eyed and we kiss desperately again. Our bodies push together, desperate to touch each other. He puts his hands on my waist and I clutch at his shirt trying to keep from fainting from joy.

He pulls apart and we stand there gasping for air. "Tamina, I am yours heart and soul. In Durin's name I love you! Please, I must be the only one to ever have you, you are my one and only Queen!" He says kissing me and begins lowering us onto the grass.

"Thor..." I begin but he silences me with his mouth on mine.

I know what he wants, and I won't lie, I want it as well. We are now sitting on the damp grass on our knees kissing.

"Thorin... wait." I say pulling away.

He puts his head on my shoulder, his voice husky. "Tamina, I have been waiting for you for over 200 years. I think I have waited long enough. Unless, you don't want too...?" He trails off.

"I really want to too, but Bilbo will kill you if you take away my purity without his blessing. Both of us know that Bilbo would. When it comes to me, he is so protective." I say breathlessly and my cheeks, I am sure, are pink.

Thorin laughs "You, my love, will keep me in check and honest, won't you?" He says kissing my nose.

"I-I'll try." I whisper hiding my flaming face in his warm safe chest. He chuckles.

We sit there in the darkening evening, enjoying each others company, while still keeping Bilbo at mind. A while later after we break apart I try to smooth out my hair and clothes.

Thorin stares at me intently as I fix myself and says "Tamina? I want to do your hair if you don't mind."

I look at him startled "Of course I wouldn't mind, I would love for you to do my hair, if that's what you want." I say. It is a sign of great love and trust for a Dunedain to braid another's hair.

He runs his fingers through my hair and begins. "It is my greatest wish to braid your hair. Your hair is beautiful. I have never seen such shades." He says.

I look at him "I've never liked my hair. I thought it was ordinary." I say.

"Not ordinary at all. No part of you is ordinary or ugly." He says kissing my neck. A hotness spreads through my body as he does that. This closeness with him will take some getting used to.

"You are flattering me too much. I am no beauty." I say thoroughly embarrassed.

"I do not exaggerate. You have known me long enough to know that." He says. And I hate to say it, but he never exaggerates. So does he truly believe I am Pretty, or even beautiful? Most defiantly not the second one.

"I am finished." He says later leading me to the stream to look at the braids he did.

I look at myself in the water and gaze speechlessly at the intricate braids he put in. There is a small one that hangs down on the left side of my face and has a bead in it. A braid that goes down the whole right side of my head and hangs down on my shoulder. Then there is two large braids that entwine, and go down the whole length of my head and rest between my shoulders. I also notice that he put beads in one of the large braids. I cannot believe how he put so much detail in these braids, and I sit there, awestruck.

Before I can say anything he says "This braid here, is your own braid I designed it for you. All Dunedain have their own personal braid." He points to the braid that is on the right of my head to me "This small braid, is the Durin family braid, I put the Durin family bead in it." He points to the small braid on the left side of my head. "And these two long braids that entwine each other are courting braids. The beads I put in that one courting braid symbolizes me and that you are mine."

"Courting?" I whisper.

"Yes. I want to court you. As long as that's OK with you?" He asks.

I throw my arms around him unable to say yes because I am so happy and my face in his neck.

"I take that as a yes." He says a smile in his voice.

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" I splutter out.

I thought you might want to know, a Dunedain man is very protective of his wife, or promised one. So be ready if I get jealous when you spend time with other men. The other men in my company will be sure to protect you and take care of you as loyalty to me." He says.

"Don't they already do all that?" I say grinning.

He smiles at me "Yes, you have already charmed them into caring for you. Almost as much as you have charmed me." He says.

"Why don't you have many braids?" I say trying to change the subject off of me.

"I have the Durin family braid exactly where I put yours, Fili and Kili have it too, and then I have my own braid with my beads in it." He says pointing each one out as he says it.

"But most of the other men have so many braids." I say.

"It is your own choice on how braids to have. Me, I don't like to be too... extravagant." He says.

"But you are a King!" I say.

"And you will be my Queen." He says slyly putting his hand around my waist.

"Don't tease me." I say exasperated removing his hand. "We aren't there yet."

"I am. And I believe you are as well. The only one who is not ready is Bilbo." His says sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I guess you are right." I say flustered letting him keep his hands on me. "You know, Bilbo will have a heart attack when he finds out about us."

"I don't think he will. Knowing Bilbo, with the way he knows and studies you, he already knows. But yes, he will yell at us and watch us closely. So we will find it hard to find times completely alone like this." He says.

"Fili, Kili, and Bofur will make our lives interesting as well." I say smiling up at him.

"Well, that is an guarantee. So now I have two more braids to put on me, the courting braids." He says and begins making them.

"But I have no beads to give you. How does that work?" I ask.

"Balin usually has a few unmarked beads hanging around. I will get you to carve a few to put in the braids, your own braid that I made you, and then our two empty courting braids. There I am done." He says.

"Well, I guess we need to head back to everyone." I say reluctantly before he can reach for me again. Because I know that when he does, that I won't want to leave him for a long while.

"Yes, Bilbo must be getting worried. I don't want my future brother-in-law to kill me before our wedding." He says.

"Stop it! Your just saying that to get me worked up!" I say blushing as he pulls me up. He laughs at me.

Awhile later, we are almost at the camp. I look down at our clasped hands.

"How do we approach them?" I ask.

"Together." He says looking at me encouragingly. I take a deep breath and we step out into the camp.

*** _**Authors Note: **_**_Oh my, how will Bilbo react to the two of them? ***_**


	2. Chapter 2: I Wish

_*** Authors Note: Hi there! I decided to put in a chapter about when Tamina was found by Bilbo's family. A big thank you to BunnyMooMooMonster for the idea of flashbacks! This chapter turned out a bit longer than I originally wanted, but oh well. I wanted to start showing how much the two siblings care for each other despite their age difference and not being related by blood. Will probably do more flashbacks of Tamina and Bilbo's past every other chapter or something. May also do small flashbacks at the start of chapters as well. Next chapter, is when Thorin and Tamina get back to everyone! I won't be able to update this fast every time, I just had some extra time yesterday and today to write this chapter. Thank you, and please, please leave me a nice constructive review! ***_

_***** Chapter Two: I Wish *****_

_Mom and Father have been sad for a few years now. They try to hide it from me but I am not stupid, I know why they are sad. Mom cannot have anymore children. They have been trying ever since I was three, and I am now ten. Its gotten so bad around here that Mom will just start crying whenever she sees a new Mother with a child. I wish... that somehow, my family could have another child. Please, my family would love and care for another child. _

_"Bilbo? Your mother asked you a question." Bungo, my father says waking me up from my daydream._

_"Oh! Sorry Mom, what did you say?" I say sheepishly to my Mother._

_"Would you like some more milk dear?" Belladonna, my mother asks holding up the pitcher of milk in front of my face._

_Was that just a baby's cry I heard? Now I'm imagining things! That will make my reputation of a daydreamer skyrocket even further. "Yes please!" I say holding up my glass and she fills it up._

_"You were dreaming about Elves again weren't you?" My father grumbles._

_"No I wasn't!" I protest._

_"Now Bungo, you know our dear Bilbo likes to daydream." Mom says busily starting to wash dishes._

_"But Mom I wasn't..." I trail off. There it is again, a baby's cry._

_"What's wrong Bilbo? Have a tummy ache?" Mom says wiping off her wet hands on her apron and putting her hand on my forehead._

_"My tummy's fine, but I just heard a baby outside!" I exclaim._

_Fathers face darkens "Bilbo, stop making up stories to make your mother sad."_

_"No Bungo, I heard it too! I thought it was me just hoping..." Mom says._

_"Well, Bilbo since you started this, you go look outside and see that imaginary baby." Father says tiredly._

_I get up and when I leave the kitchen I hear Father saying "I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes." But I did not hear my Mothers response. I sigh and walk to the round front door and open it. I just about faint at what I see there. There is a crying baby wrapped up in a grubby blanket on our porch with a note on it that says: 'I have no family, please take care of me.'_

_"MOM! DAD! Come quick!" I cry out._

_My parents come running and when she sees the baby my mother gasps and says "Well don't just stand there gawking, pick the poor thing up!" She shoves by me and picks the screaming baby up._

_"But who would do this?" I ask as my parents stand there not knowing what to do with this baby._

_"I-I don't know son. I really don't." Father breaths._

_I look over at the bundle in Mothers arms, the infant had been crying on the porch but is now silent in her arms. I feel something warm up inside of me, seeing that baby in her arms. I reach out and touch the small hand the baby stirs and tightens her hand around my finger and looks straight at my eyes._

_"Can we..." I begin._

_"We need to find her real family." Father interrupts grabbing his coat._

_"Yes, we need to find her family." Mother says tears in her eyes._

_"Bilbo, go and ask the neighbors if they have seen any stranger around town. Bella, try to find something to feed the baby." Father says taking command. As he goes by he rubs the baby's head._

_"To feed her. The baby is a girl." My mother croons._

_*** Five Days Later ***_

_"We couldn't find them." Father says tiredly as I let him and a few other village men in the door._

_Father and some other men left shortly after we found the baby to try and track down the people who we thought had abandoned the infant on our door step. Our town is very small, so we knew no baby's had been born recently. Also, we don't get many visitors to our town either, but the day that I found the baby, there had been some strangers who came to town. Some of the village folk remembered that there was a man, a woman, a boy about seven, and a screaming baby. Someone else had stepped up and said that he saw the family leaving town that evening, but they were not carrying a baby._

_"They are in the kitchen. Let's talk there." I say and they all follow me._

_"Bungo! Any luck?" Mother says when we all have sat down._

_"We searched and searched, but we could not find a trace of them. They simply disappeared." Father says._

_"Would you like me to take the child to the orphanage in Bree?" One of the men say._

_"What..." Mother says I can hear the fury in her voice._

_"That won't be necessary right now. Thank you for all your help. Bilbo? Can you go show these men out?" Father says holding Mothers hand. I nod and lead the men out of the house. When I come back I see my parents whispering. _

_"Bilbo, sit down." Father says with a frown on his face. Why does he look mad? Does he want to get rid of the baby? No! She's ours! She came to us and she is already one of the family._

_"What's wrong Father, Mom?" I say crossing my fingers under the table._

_"We want to raise this baby as our own child, as your sister. But, we won't do this unless you want to. Its a big decision, so we understand if you want time to think it over..." Father says._

_"YES! I want her as my sister!" I exclaim._

_"But dear you don't want to think it over?" Mom asks._

_"No. I already know that Tamina is ours." I say going over and hugging the baby. She look up at me. I never knew that a baby so young could look at you with so much_ love and wisdom_ in her eyes. _

_"Tamina?" Father asks._

_"Yes, Bilbo thought of the name and it suits her perfectly." Mother says._

_"Tamina. Yes, it does suit her. Welcome to the family." Father says rubbing her head. She looks up at him._

_"Look! She just smiled!" I say._

_"She's to young to smile, you goof." Father says nudging me._

_"She did too smile!" I protest. They just laugh at me, but I know they saw it too. This small baby smiled at us. I don't know how, but she somehow knows that now we are her family._


	3. Chapter 3: 'Auntie'

_***** Chapter Three: 'Auntie' *****_

_*** Authors Note: Just wanted to say, I'm not wanting to do a really long story of the whole journey, just from this point on, and flashbacks. There will be more jumps in the story as I do not know how to write The Battle Of Five Armies! So please bear with me. Anyway, enjoy and please review! ***_

_* "Bilbo, where did I come from?" My four year old sister asks me. We are walking to school and I had been wondering why she had been quiet for awhile._

_"Mommy and Daddy have already told you the story of how you came to us several times. Why do you ask?" I say._

_She scrunches up her face and says "I know how I was found by you an Mommy an Daddy, but where did I come from fore dat?"_

_I look at my little sister in surprise. She always amazes me with how intelligent she is at such a young age. "Well, we tried to find out why those people left you and why, but we never could find them." I say slowly._

_"I have nightmares sometimes. I'm all alone, and so scared. I feel like, no one will find me, then you come, and I'm so happy and safe." She say giving me a smile at the end._

_"Oh, Tamina! I'm sure those people had a reason for leaving you. Maybe they could not care for you. Now, who wants a piggyback ride?" I say brightly._

_"Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!" Tamina says jumping up and down._

_"Well jump on!" I say bending down and taking her bag._

_"Giddy up horsey!" She laughs once she's on my back. I can't believe how much joy this child has brought into my family's life. *_

We walk onto the camp hand-in-hand and instantly all eyes are on us. Bilbo runs over "Tamina! Where were you? Are you okay? What took you so long? You had me worried! And when Thorin didn't come back right away, I thought you both had gotten attacked by some wild animal o-or something!" He says breathlessly.

"I'm fine, Bilbo." I say still holding Thorin's hand. I am aware of the other men mumbling to each other and I hear snippets of 'hair' 'look at how happy' and 'this is gonna be good'. I'm pretty sure that the last one was probably Fili or Kili.

"Well, then since your finally back you should eat your..." Suddenly his eyes widen as he sees our clasped hands and how close we are standing.

"I love your sister." Thorin says plainly.

Bilbo stands there, his mouth wide open.

"I want to court her." Thorin says.

Bilbo looks like he will faint.

"And marry her soon." Thorin says his mouth twitching at Bilbo's reaction.

Bilbo starts stammering.

"We want your blessing." Thorin says trying not to smile.

"Bilbo, I love Thorin so much." I say.

Bilbo takes a deep breath "I've known you two were in love longer than you did yourselves. I-it still is a shock thought to see my baby sister in love. I know Thorin loves you and will keep you safe and happy, so of course you have my blessing." Bilbo says gruffly but tearfully. "But no funny business until after you marry all right?!" His voice rising at the end.

"Oh man up ya big baby. It'll happen sooner or later, it doesn't matter if its before or after the wedding." Kili says clapping him on the back a little bit too hard. Bilbo stumbles forward and glares at Kili.

"Well uncle, you finally had the courage to tell her eh?" Congrats from all of us other gents!" Fili says.

"Yeah when will we be planning the wedding? We need plenty of time to freshen up before then. Some of us haven't had a bath in decades!" Bofur booms out laughing joyfully.

"Not until after we get Erebor back and things settle down." Thorin says. I know he wants to close the subject but we both know the men won't let us off that easy.

"Sooooo, you put courting braids in her hair, put your beads in, made her her very own braid, and then you put in the Durin family braid and bead. Pretty darn serious don't ya think boys?" Nori says.

The men all say "Aye." In response.

"Yeah, Bilbo remember we explained to you what all those braids mean when we were all making bets on if..." Kili trails off when he sees Thorin's darkening face. All the men begin shuffling their feet and refusing to look in their leaders eyes.

"Bets on what?" Thorin says angrily.

"On if you would ever tell Tamina what you feel for her. I, for one, knew that it would take this long." Dwalin's gruff voices rings out.

"And the rest of you?" Thorin says his voice rising.

"V-various answers." Ori squeaks out holding up his notebook and on it had the allotted time each man thought it would take, and what he bet. I notice the only one who did not partake was Bilbo. Beside his name says 'I refuse to partake in such a silly waste of time. They will work thing out when they are ready!'.

I giggle "It seems like I was the last to know about my feelings." I say trying to hold back Thorin's anger at the men.

"The very, very last one." Gloin says. "I for one, am a master of love and knew right away. Look at me and me lovely wife, we are so happy.

"Oh, stop yer gloating." Dori says whacking Gloin on the arm.

"Balin? Do you have any unmarked beads for Tamina to carve? I think it would be good for her to carve her own beads for our braids." Thorin asks sucking back his anger. The men whistle at what Thorin says and he glares back at them.

"Aye, laddie that I do." Balin says trying to cover his smile as he goes to his bag and he hands me nine beads.

"Bomber? A carving knife?" Thorin says."Right here Tamina!" Bomber says handing me a small carving knife.

"Thanks." I say smiling at him. The large man givers me a smile back.

"Try to do each bead exactly the same." Dori suggests.

"Do something you like or an initial from your name." Balin says interpreting for Bifur.

"Maybe a heart and Uncles name." Fili says winking at me.

"OK, I got it guys. I already know what I want to do,thanks." I say.

It takes me a long time, but I finally carve each bead exactly the same. The men finish cleaning up from dinner and begin charting the route for tomorrow as I carve. I have always enjoyed drawing, so I carved a miniature Bag End.

"There! All done. Its not near as good as all of yours, but I hope it is OK?" I say. I look around me and see that the sun is almost down.

"They are beautiful Lassie. Fili, Kili, put these into their braids." Balin says.

Fili is the one who puts the beads in my hair. "They suit you perfectly, Auntie." He says slyly.

"I-I hope they suit me." I say awkwardly at what he said at the same time Thorin says "Fili, Kili do not start that!"

"Awe but why?!" Fili and Kili say in unison.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be called that. You think to ask her?" Thorin says gruffly. The two boys look at their feet ssheepishly

"No, I don't mind." I say. "Um... its just they are about my age. It feels a bit weird." Thorin's face darkens and I instantly regret my words.

"Bilbo, do you want beads and braids of your own?" Balin asks quickly changing the subject.

"No no. I'm fine the way I am. I don't think beads are my thing. Besides, my hairs is not long enough." Bilbo says looking at me and Thorin worriedly.

"Shall we hit the sack then?" Nori says.

"It is getting late and tomorrow we should get up early. Everyone, scoot!" Dwalin says shooing everyone away.

Thorin leaves to go get everyone organized and soon it is only me and Bilbo.

"You need to talk to him." Bilbo states.

"I know. But what do I say?" I whisper looking at my feet, unable to look at my brother.

"You and I both know that he is older than you by many years, even if we go by his equivalent in human years. I also know that it does not matter to you, or me for that matter, as long as you love him and are happy it is fine. You'll know what to say." He says hugging me.

"Thanks. You always know just what to say to keep me on track." I say hugging back.

"Tamina, go with him tonight. Both of you need to be together tonight to talk." He says. I know that this must be hard for him to say as I have slept with Bilbo every night since we started this journey as we both needed the comfort.

"Oh Bilbo, thank you! And you can trust us. We won't do anything serious until we are married." I say out and hold him harder.

"I know. I trust you both. Go now, before I change my mind!" He says pushing me away.

I start looking for Thorin in the sea of men and as usual, he is a ways away from the rest of the men, leaning against a tree. I rub my arms suddenly realizing how cold it has gotten tonight.

I stand in front of him and say "It is very chilly tonight, is it not?"

"It is always cold on the mountain." He mutters not looking at me.

"It would be nice for me to have someone to share warmth with tonight?" I say awkwardly and shyly. Really, he must think I am pathetic, trying to sound calm and cool as I say that.

He looks at my face and opens up his furs and I settle up against him. He wraps his arms around me and puts his chin on my head.

"I knew that I am much older than you. Just hearing you say that... made me realize that you would be better off with one of my nephews." He says.

"Thorin stop. Don't you dare ever say something stupid like that to me or anyone else ever again. I love Fili and Kili very much, but that is a different kind of love. I love them like I love Bilbo. My love for you is very different." I interrupt angrily. " I don't care that you are older than me. I love you, nothing will change that." I say softly.

"You are just nineteen and I am over 200 years old. That is approximately thirty-four, in human." He says.

"That does not matter to me, and it should not to you either. We love each other, trust each other, and are happy. That is all that matters." I say.

"Tamina, I love you. I told you earlier that I was yours, heart and soul. I mean it, I will always be yours and only yours." He says kissing me on the forehead.

"I mean the same things to you. Thorin, I never, ever believed that I would be in love. I believed that it would be just me and Bilbo to the end of my life. It all changed when you and everyone else walked into my house, and my heart. Now I will have my brother, thirteen of the best friends you could ever want; including a wizard, and the love of my life." I say shyly.

He leans over and we kiss softly and that hot feeling spreads through my body again.

"No more tonight. Your brother will truly kill me if we do." Thorin says giving me a small smile, nodding his head to our left.

I look over and see Bilbo sitting up wrapped up in his blanket watching us intently. I wave at him and giggle.

"Come. Let's lie down and sleep. Durin's day is almost upon us and we need all the sleep we can get to defeat Smaug." Thorin says. I curl up next to him and fall asleep almost immediately. I push all my worries about the dragon out of my mind for the first time since starting this journey, and surrender myself completely to the comfort and warmth of Thorin. And, for the first time in my life, I am completely and utterly happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Hamfast & Daisy's

**_*** Author's Note: Yay! I had more extra time today to post this chapter :) I am sorry to say that it will be a few days till my next chapter is up as I am quite busy the next few days. _****_This will be the last full flashback chapter in this story. Next chapter is when they are looking for the door to Erebor. Also, I will be doing a flashback in Thorin's perspective at the start of the chapter! Now I have a question for you all- Do you think I should do a happy ending, or a sad one? Let me know what you think! So as always, please leave me a nice review and enjoy!***_**

**_*** Chapter Four: Hamfast & Daisy's ***_**

_"I don't understand our children sometimes." Father says. I put my fingers to my lips and nod to the window. Tamina nods back and we creep closer to the window. Tamina is now eight, and she has followed my passion for adventure, something that in our small town is unheard of._

_"Why Bungo?" Mother says as she mends one of Tamina's dresses._

_"She won't play with the other children. She needs to play with kids her own age. Bilbo is far to old to be running around in the bushes looking for elves." Father says._

_"I agree with you, but he enjoys it so. You have to admit, he has slowed down quite a bit. He enjoys sitting and reading like any respectable young man." Mother says._

_"But Tamina has never tried to make friends. We are the only ones she has ever wanted know. At least Bilbo has a few acquaintances." Father says._

_"Its not like she is rude to anyone, she has perfect manners and talks when spoken too. But is does seem... like she puts up a barrier so that no one other than the three of us can get to her." Mother says thoughtfully. I look over at my sister, and she is listening intently._

_"That's exactly what I mean! What do you think we should do?" Father says. I motion to Tamina, its time to go. She nods and we sneak away. I lead her to the forest behind Bag End._

_She looks at me all serious and says "Is something wrong with me? Because I can't trust anyone new?" She fiddles with a branch as she talks._

_"No, there is nothing wrong with you." I reach over and give her a hug. "Besides, you like Mr. Griffon, the shopkeeper, and you are friends with Hamfast Gamgee."_

_"Everyone likes Mr. Griffon. And I barely talk to Hamfast." She says matter-of-factly._

_"There's still nothing wrong with you. Someday, you will find those people that you will want to be friends with. Actually, we both will. " I say._

_"I guess. Bilbo, you always know just what to say to me to keep me on track." She says giving me one of her best smiles._

_We walk deeper into the forest pretending to be famous adventurers. When suddenly I remember something. "Oh, how is school now?" I say. There is only one small school in our town that all the kids go to and I graduated last year._

_"Great." She says, but I see the dark look on her face as she says that. Tamina has been bullied by some older children since I graduated, they call her names because she was abandoned. I thought they had stopped but it seems like I was wrong._

_"Tamina..." I begin._

_"Don't start. I can handle it." She says and walks away._

_I stare at her as she walks away, and start worrying. I want to help but she does not want me too. I just hope that she can find a way to stop them. _

_***** Hamfast: Two Weeks Later *****_

_I sigh. This is the life. Sitting on my favorite chair and reading a good book. Life can't get better than this. I take a sip out of my steaming tea cup, when all of a sudden the front door bangs open. Startled, I spill my piping hot cup of tea on my chest. "Ow, ow, ow! Who banged the door?!" I say and stand up to get something to clean up my shirt. Tamina comes around the corner leading an injured Hamfast._

_"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, help us!" My sister says._

_I jump up and go and get a wet cloth to sop up the blood on Hamfast's nose. "What happened?" I ask angrily. The two of them look at each other. Tamina explains to me that those bully's at school had started pushing her around when she was walking home from school, and Hamfast had come and beat the three boys away. Hamfast came out much better than the other boys, he just had some bruises and a bloody nose._

_"Thank you, Hamfast for watching out for my sister, although I wish that no one had to be hurt." I say._

_"No problem. I was going to head home, when I saw those boys head after Miss. Tamina, so I followed to make sure they did not try anything. I just did what you would have if you were there Mr. Bilbo. " Hamfast says._

_"There. All cleaned up. Now, how are you going to explain this to your parents?" I ask helping Tamina pick up the bloody cloths._

_"A ball hit me in the nose. Luckily, my bruises are not easily seen so I should be good. I'm sure those boys won't snitch on me. They are probably too scared." He says grinning. I bet they would be scared. Hamfast is tall, and very muscular, for his twelve years after helping his father work. I am six years older than him and are shorter and have absolutely no muscles._

_"Well, I should head home now." Hamfast says standing up. "Thank you for cleaning me up." That boy is always so polite to everyone, no matter the situation._

_"No, thank you for helping me back there! You have no absolutely reason to thank us, we need to thank you! And by the way, could you please stop calling me Miss. Tamina? It makes me sound old!" Tamina says hugging Hamfast. The poor boy goes beet red stammers a quick goodbye, and leaves._

_I can't help but chuckle at his reaction to her hug. "They did not hurt you did they?" I ask my sister worriedly as I hug her._

_"Not at all. We aren't going to say anything to Mother and Father, are we? I don't want to worry them." She says._

_"It will be our little secret. Go change out of your school clothes. Mother and Father will be home soon." I say shooing her away. She smiles at me and leaves. Now I can relax. My sister will no longer have to worry about bully's anymore, and I believe she now has a friend._

**_*** Daisy's: Six Years Later ***_**

_"Hamfast, I do believe that if you plant some Daisy's right there that would look beautiful." I say, motioning for my gardener._

_"Very good Mr. Bilbo. I'll get right on it."Hamfast says wiping the sweat off his forehead. I stand there and look at the garden. It is looking very good. We have about half of it finished, and the rest almost planned out. It is going to look so good once is done._

_"Hello, Bilbo? Hamfast? I'm home!" I hear Tamina's voice ring out from inside Bag End._

_"Were out here!" I yell. _

_My fourteen year old sister comes out of our house smiling. "I'm on Summer vacation now! I feel so free!" She says grinning. I look over at Hamfast and see him blushing and not looking at my sister. He has had a crush on Tamina since he first saw her. I feel sorry for him, as Tamina is too dense about that kind of thing to notice that he is love with her. I know that her feelings for him are that of a close friend, not as a lover, and never will be. He dropped out of school a few years early so he could help his Father with his gardening business. And I have to say, that boy is much better than his Father. This garden has never been more beautiful. _

_"Congratulations! I put some biscuits and milk in the kitchen for you." I say to her._

_"Thank you. The garden is looking really good Hamfast!" She says brightly._

_"T-thank you Miss. Tamina." Hamfast mumbles playing with his shovel._

_"Remember what I asked you to call me? Just Tamina, please." She says._

_"Of course. Sorry." He says. She goes into the house to have her snack. Its been over four years now that our parents died. We still have not recovered and probably never will. They died all of a sudden, and it was extremely horrible. We have only just recently been able to talk brightly, smile, and live again. So its only recently that Hamfast has been here doing our garden. In a way we are lucky that Father had such rich parents. Tamina nor I will ever worry about money. But we don't live richly. Just use what we need to. _

_"Well, now where were we?" I say._

_"Daisy's by that tree, Mr. Bilbo." He says._

_"Now Hamfast. You are too close of a friend of mine to be calling me 'Mr. Bilbo'." I say scolding._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that you are if higher standing than me." Hamfast says._

_"You know I don't give a hoot about that. Now, let's return our attention to this garden." I say. We spend a long time that afternoon planning the perfect garden and many others, and my sister joins us as well giving the two of us wise for a long time, it was only my sister and Hamfast I let in my heart, and I believed that was all the people I needed. Or that my sister needed. It turns out I misjudged that number drastically. By fourteen actually._


	5. Chapter 5: Why I Came

**_*** Hello again! Sorry its been a few days since my last update,But life is really busy at the moment! So as to the question I asked in my last chapter, you will have to wait and see what I decide to do :) Anyways, enjoy and please leave me a nice review! ***_**

**_*** Chapter Five: Why I Came ***_**

_* I remember when I first saw her. At first, I just saw her brother as he was the burglar I had come for. So I first saw her standing behind the so called burglar trying to be invisible and hide around all those strangers, I was struck speechless. I had never seen such a delicate woman. She looked straight in my eyes and although she was clearly scared and uncertain, there was a fire in them. This short petite girl had long hair with several different shades in it and for the first time in my whole life, I froze up and did not know what to do. My nephew Fili broke me out of my trance and after that, we all started planning our strategy to get back Erebor. But that girl was on my mind the whole time. I pushed all my uncertain thoughts to the back of my head as i had more important things to worry about. It wasn't until much later that I realized that what I felt for her was love. It was when she held me after we escaped the Mirkwood Elves, how she ran over to me and said she was terrified that she was going to lose me, that was when I realized what I felt for her for her was love, something I had never experienced with a woman. Everything about her, the way she would smile shyly at me, the way she hides behind her hair when she is shy or uncertain, how she always so kind and understanding to everyone, to the way she risks her life for one of the company at the risk of her own life. This soon to be King off Erebor is hopelessly in love with this woman. At first I refused my feelings, as I view love as weakness, but I soon could not lie to myself. But I did not know what her feelings for me were, until that day when I went after her and she looked at me with those eyes right at mine, and told what her feelings for me were. I could not believe it, and when she ran off, and as I ran after her, I did not even think about my quest for Erebor, I just lost myself in her perfectness. I just held her and for the first time in my life, I relaxed. And I knew. Right there and then, that I would do anything for her. And in her eyes, I saw that she would do the same for me. *_

"We are close." Gloin says looking at the map.

I look over at him from where I am standing beside Ori. "Thank goodness! We've been trying to get to this point for days." I say rubbing my hands together for warmth. We are just in time, it is Durin's Day. It has been a hard trip getting here. We have not rested much so all of us are sleep deprived and cranky. We have been lucky in a way, as we have not had any dangerous encounters since we left Laketown.

"We need to spread out to find the door in time. Fili and Bifur, over there. Oin and Nori, there..." Thorin says. Directing the men until he gets to the last of us. "Ori, Bilbo, and Tamina go that way. Balin and I will search over here." He gives my shoulder a squeeze as he passes me. He could have paired me with him, but he knows that I need to be with my brother right now. Bilbo will be sneaking into Erebor to see if the Dragon still lives. I've been pushing this moment to the back of my head this whole journey, but now it is here and I am frightened for what might happen to him. The three of us search, not talking much. I keep giving nervous glances over to my brother. I can't lose him. I know he is not my blood brother, but I love him all the same. About an hour later Bilbo exclaims excitedly "I think I found it!" All my companions come running from where they were searching to see the door.

"Aye, that be the door." Oin confirms.

"Well C'mon Thorin, get the key out!" Bofur says.

Thorin looks over at me "Just give me a sec to get it." I say reaching down my shirt. All the other men look confused. I hand the key to Thorin. "Here you go." I say. A few days ago, Thorin gave me the key to protect. I was honored as that key is the only way he can get into Erebor and he entrusted the key to me.

The men get why Thorin gave me the key and Kili starts "Well now..."

"Save it for later Kili." Thorin growls.I grin over at his nephews, and they wink at me.

Thorin goes and puts the key in the hole, and turns it and pulls the door open. We all stand there, not knowing what to do. None of is wanting to tell Bilbo that it us time

"Well, I better go in now. Bomber hold onto my backpack for me? I'll be needing that later." Bilbo says. He is trying to sound cool and collected, but I know my brother. He is terrified about having to do this. I rush over to him and throw my arms around him and bury my face in his neck.

"Bilbo, you don't have to do this. We can figure something else out." Thorin says.

"Yeah Bilbo, one of us could go in instead!" Fili says.

"We won't mind at all! We all want to go get our hands on that filthy Dragon!" Kili say enthusiastically.

"No. This is why I came. I will go." Bilbo says.

"Bilbo I could..."I whisper.

"Tamina you stay here. You know I need to go, I'm the sneaky one not you. And besides, I want to go. I promise you, I WILL come back to you." He says taking my arms off of him and kissing me on the forehead.

"Be safe! I love you!" I croak out and let go of him. He turns away from me and nods to everyone else, grabs the torch from Gloin's hand and stands at the door looking at us. As he does that, Thorin comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear "Don't cry. Show him your courage." At his calming words, I suck back my tears and bury it away from brothers gaze. Bilbo waves to us and we all wave back and shout encouraging things his way.I feel fear threaten to hold on my heart.

My companions must see my desperation as Dori says "Well, this is not nearly as dangerous as running away from the Orcs and Wargs was."

"Or what about what about the stone giants!"Bomber offers.

"And don't forget the Goblins! Now that was scary!" Fili says.

"Or the hundreds of other dangerous things we have all experienced on this adventure. Dwalin rumbles says putting his arm around me and giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks guys. I guess we really have done some dangerous stuff huh?" I say touched at my companions attempt to cheer me up."

"We all have to take care of each other." Gloin says.

"Get your weapons ready men. We must be ready if Smaug is still alive." Thorin says looking at us all, pride in his eyes. So we all set out to sharpening our many different kinds of weapons. Even I, have a weapon a Dunedain short sword from Thorin. We all sit there waiting for my brother to return. None of us say it, but we are all afraid, afraid of losing each other. I walk over to Thorin and he reaches over and holds me close. We don't talk, because we don't need to. Being able to hold each other, is all we need. I just hope... that after this safe moment nothing will happen to tear any of us up. I love my companions too much to lose them. And I know that if it comes to it, I will do anything in my power to help one of my companions in danger. But for now, I just hold on to this moment, this perfect moment in the arms of the the man I love completely.


	6. Chapter 6: What I've Lost

_***** Authors Note: I know it has been a bit since my last update, but life all of a sudden went very busy! This chapter is short, but it was hard to write this one. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks :)**_

**_*** Chapter Six: What I've Lost ***_**

_*"Always remember. Remember that I love you no matter what happens to us today. You are my Arkenstone, my heart." He whispers to me. We are about to go to battle and have taken a moment away from the others. I squeeze his hands. We are standing as close as possible to each other. I blink and tears falls down my cheeks. "I won't forget, and I refuse to be parted from you. I love you Thorin, I will not allow this to end." I choke out. He kisses my forehead and tucks my head into his chest. "We won't be parted. I promise to stay by you always and forever." He says.*_

_*All around me is chaos. The Orcs are on the run, but there is still fighting. I know I am wounded, but all I can think about is to see if they are OK, so I feel nothing. I drag myself along the ground, over bodies, but I cannot think about that right now. I see them, the three of them together, always together. I call their names, but they do not answer. It seems like forever, but I finally reach them. I shake their arms and scream their names, but I cannot see any response. I suddenly feel so weak. I put my head down on Thorin's chest and just as I am about to close my eyes, I see some of my companions coming towards us calling our names desperately. I hold up my hand to touch them, but before Dwalin reaches me it falls down and my eyes close.*_

I stand in the dirty room trying to remember what I was going to do. I had just been distracted by three children playing. As I watched them wished that I have the innocence and lightheartedness of a child's. "Miss. Baggins, how are you today?" I turn around and see Dori standing beside me looking worried. How am I doing? I really don't know the answer myself. Every time I close my eyes, I see Azog standing over... no, I must not try to think about it. "Much better today." I say giving him a small smile.

"Very good. You had us all worried there for a while." He says. That's my Dori, always polite. He has been a father figure to me the whole time I have known him.

"You must get back too work before Nori calls you a slacker for not doing your fair share of the work." I say shooing him away. He goes back to where he and some other men were trying to move a big piece of the ceiling that had fallen down. I can't help but feel left out as they all do an excellent job at working together, and I cannot help them with it. I look around and take in the ruined halls of Erebor. This must have been such an amazing place to behold before Smaug came and destroyed it. We have been here for over four months already trying to rebuild ever since what is now being called the Battle Of Five Armies ended, and we have barely touched the surface of what needs to be will take many, many years until it will be finished. The battle was long, hard, and heartbreaking. All who took arms against the enemy was in one or more ways hurt. Out of my companions, I believe I have lost the most. What I've lost, I cannot bear to say it. I glance at myself in front of a huge mirror as I continue walking along. My face now has scars and burn marks on it. My hair used to be long is now short and all different lengths from when he... I feel fear creep up on me again just thinking about what happened. It has taken me this long since the end of the battle to recuperate from my wounds. But the emotional ones are the ones that have not healed fully, and I fear never will. But my face and hair are by far not the worst thing I have lost. I have lost my...

"My Lady! How are you today?" I look over at one if the women cleaning the mirror who spoke to me. It is Inga, a kindly old Dunedain woman I befriended when I was bedridden. "It gets easier every day I suppose." I say trying to give her a brave smile.

"Well, if you ever need a chat, don't hesitate to call on old Inga. I always have tea ready for you." The woman says squeezing my hand.

Tears begin forming in my eyes. "I-I won't." I whisper. I glance over at the other women and say "I really would like to help you all but..."

"Don't worry honey. We understand, just take care of yourself OK?" One of the other women, I believe her name is Bertha says. I nod and continue on my way. I suddenly remember what I was going to do. I continue looking around, weaving into all sorts of unknown halls that are in the process of being cleaned up, getting lost the whole way. Just when I am about to give up and try to figure out how to get back to my room, I hear a voice behind me saying "There you are, what are doing trying to scare me like that again? Wandering around like that without someone is foolish." I turn around and smile at the person.


	7. Chapter 7: Azog

_***** Authors Note: Here is chapter seven! Please leave me a review or PM me with what you think of it! *****_

_***** Chapter Seven: Azog *****_

"I was wanting to find you." I say.

"In your condition you should have waited for someone to help you." Thorin says wrapping his strong arms around me. After what happened to us, he no longer hides his affection for me in public.

"I need to learn how to take care of myself. I have to live the rest of my life like this." I say nodding to my arm. My left arm is paralyzed, I cannot move it at all and have no feeling in it. My left arm was my dominant one as well which makes it that much worse."Besides, I want to help."

"Well, what would you like to do?" He asks. I look around us and see Dunedain running all around busy trying to fix the inside of the mountain.

"Can I just stay with you from now on?" I ask shyly.

"Of course you can. You can help me decide on what needs to be done and how." He puts his arm around my waist and leads me away. I look at the face I have grown to love so much and it is hard to believe that four months ago I thought him dead. He promised Me that we would not be parted, and he kept his promise.

_*The three of them are fighting around me. Thorin told me to stay with them, that they would protect me, as I told everyone that there was no way I was going to stay behind if all of my friends were out here fighting. Besides, I know how to fight myself._

_"Tamina, duck!" Kili yells I duck down quickly and Kili shoots an arrow in a Orc that was sneaking up on me._

_"Thanks!" I say he nods at me and we both continue taking Orcs down. We have been fighting for quite awhile now and it seems like it will never end, as there are so many enemies. I am exhausted from all the fighting I have done, but Thorin, Fili and Kili don't even look tired at all. All of a sudden I hear Thorin saying "Everyone, gather to me!" I run over to him with the brothers and look at what he Is looking at and I gasp. It is Azog coming towards us._

_"Found you! Had to kill quite a few of your men to get to you, but I did not mind that! I rather enjoyed it!" The huge pale Orc says laughing maniacally._

_"Well this is the end of the line for you!" Thorin says running to him sword in hand._

_"Tamina, please stay here." Kili says as he and Fili get ready to follow their uncle._

_"No! I want to go help you!" I say._

_"Thorin would want you to stay away from Azog. Please stay for Uncles sake." Fili says. I nod reluctantly and they rush off. I know that if Azog finds out that I am a woman, he will use me against Thorin. That is the reason why they made me wear a helmet and disguise my figure if I was going to fight today, so that no one can tell my gender. I watch from where they left me hoping that they will be able to defeat the pale Orc. There are there other Orcs circled around the five of us, and I am sure that they are hanging back as Azog wants to deal with Thorin and his kin himself. The three men are trying their best, but the Orc is so strong and ruthless and I feel so useless standing over here not helping them._

_"I want to see your face when your nephews DIE!" Azog yells as he throws Thorin away and brutally stabs Fill and Kili then tosses them away. Thorin and I scream their names and rush towards the Orc. He throws me to the side and I land on a rock that jabs into my ribs. I cry out in pain and struggle up to see Azog standing over Thorin stabbing him. Adrenaline kicks in and I run over there fast and jump in front of Thorin and Azog's sword digs into the muscles in my arm. Intense pain blinds me and I almost pass out._

_"What is this?!"Azog yells and kicks me in the stomach away from Thorin. I cough up blood and turn to see the Orc heading towards me. Terrified, I try to stand up, but fall back down. I try to crawl away, but he grabs my ankle, twists it, and pulls me close so he can look at me._

_"You are too short and skinny to be a Dunedain. Now I wonder what truly is behind this helmet?" He says reaching for my head. I shake my head and try to struggle from his grasp, but I don't move at all and he tears my helmet off._

_"My my, Thorin you made an mistake bringing your woman to me. Yes I know these beads in her hair are yours and what it means. What do you think boys? Shall I have some fun with her?" He says and all the Orcs around us cheer. Three Orcs come over and hold Thorin back so he cannot come to my aid, and at the same time making sure watches. I look in his eyes and see fear and pain in them. I am frightened at what the Orc will do to me. I know that I don't stand a chance against his strength, so somehow I must outwit him. My left arm that got stabbed is bleeding, but I feel no pain from it. He pulls out his curved knife and runs it along my face opening cuts the whole way. I bite my lip until it bleeds so I do not cry out in pain to give him satisfaction._

_"Leave her alone! Its me you want!" Thorin yells. He is bleeding profusely from his wounds and seems very weak._

_"So the mouse refuses to squeak? How about... I cut off your hair? I know how important hair is to Dunedain" Azog says pulling my hair. He bends me forward so that I am on my knees and facing the ground. He then grabs my hands and holds them behind my back. But he does not see that I grabbed a small knife from my boot. I hide it in my fist, praying that he does not see it. The Pale Orc laughs and cuts off my long hair and holds the braids up for Thorin to see._

_"You see her precious hair? Not so beautiful now, is she? Now... how about I take out her tongue?" Azog says leaning his face over me. Now is my chance! I stab my knife in his eye and roll out from under him. I quickly grab his sword as he is recoiling from my attack and bring it down on his neck, severing his head. I hold the head up for see and say "This is your Kings head! Who is next?!" The Orcs scream when I throw the head at them and retreat. I look over at Thorin and see the three Orcs that were holding him are now dragging him off. He is struggling and they are having a hard time dragging him. I start to go after them, but a Orc grabs me from behind yelling at me in its language. I fall down and it falls down on top of me. I have my sword pointed up so that the Orc will fall on it, but then my head smashes on a rock and I black out.*_


End file.
